The Love Ghost
by Hallow Avengence
Summary: Somebody – a certain dead somebody, decides Holby City hospital needs a little help in the cardiothoracic department.
1. Chapter 1

_Somebody – a certain dead somebody, decides Holby City hospital needs a little help in cardiothoracic department._

* * *

Penny let herself through her front door quietly, letting out a frustrated huff as her key got stuck in the lock. She gave it a stern look and jiggled it a bit: "I'm really not in the mood for this. It's been a long day, and I do not need you to suddenly decide that you in love with bloody door!"

She gave it one last tug. Reluctantly it gave up, falling out into her palm, glistening angrily. "Not so hard was it?"

"You know, talking to keys is the first sign of madness."

Penny swirled round and peered through the gloom of her apartment. "If you're a burglar... just, take the telly and leave okay?"

There was a chuckle and Penny could vaguely make out a female form perched on top of her kitchen work top. "I'm not a bugler. Actually I could be, I getting better at picking physical stuff up."

The voice was cheery and seemed oddly familiar.

"Uh, I'm going to turn a light on now."

"Sure."

The light – fitted with an environmental bulb that a Penny had been guilt tripped into buying by her carbon-weary mother, flickered on to reveal exactly who had let themselves into her apartment.

The woman was about 5 foot 5, perched on the work surface, swinging her legs backwards and forwards, curls bounding merrily round her petty face. Completely normal, apart from the fact she was translucent.

"Oh my god." Penny breathed.

"Okay, don't panic." The woman held her hands up and slipped of the work top to her feet. "I'm a ghost. But a friendly one, like...um, Casper!"

"Casper?" Penny nodded. "Of course. Uh..." The doctor wasn't sure how she should act. Should she scream? Admittedly she was tired, but she hadn't drunk anything, although there was still a good chance she was hallucinating. Maybe she'd just lost her mind. Or maybe there was a perfectly rational explanation for why a translucent woman was standing in her kitchen, giving her a concerned emphatic look.

"You okay? I know this is a bit much to take in, but I'm here to help you." The ghost frowned. "I'm like you fairy god mother if you like. Yours and the rest of Holby's anyway."

"Uh..."

"Look, maybe you should sit down and let me explain properly okay?"

"Uh." Penny shook her head, moving woodenly over to her sofa.

"I'm Maddy by the way," the ghost waved cheerily at her. "So tea? I think it's supposed to be good for shock."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your here to _fix_ the hospital?"

"Uh-huh." Maddy nodded.

"I don't mean to sound...rude, but that hospital kind of works as it is."

Maddy sighed, like Penny was particularly dim witted. After all what wasn't simple about a dead doctor returning from beyond the grave to fix a hospital that was actually doing okay? Penny hadn't realised how self absorbed ghosts were – not that she'd ever had the..._ pleasure_ to meet one. She gave Maddy, who was in the middle of a staring completion with her cat, a pointed look.

"It's not the hospital that needs fixing exactly, but more like the people within it." The doctor's stare was blank. "Okay, have you noticed how lots of people die at Holby?"

"...It is a hospital."

Maddy shock her curls and pressed a translucent hand to her forehead. "I think I'm getting a migraine. Take my word for it okay? Lots of people die – not just patients, but staff as well. And have you noticed how someone's always pregnant – staff wise I mean? And how generally they lose the baby or the father dies in a horrific car crash...?"

Penny began to nod slowly, "now you mention it, Holby is a little chaotic. But what's that got to do with you?"

"Uh, basically my boss thinks it's as a result of negative energy." The blank look had returned to Penny's face again, and Maddy resisted the urge to scream. "Right negative energy is the result of lots of echoes of past emotion – which gets built up and then starts to have an impact on present day situations, got it?"

Penny decided to play along, noticing the wild look of frustration in Maddy's eyes. "Okay, so your here to expel that energy?"

"Yup."

"Which means everyone will be... happy?"

"In theory." The ghost grinned, "according to my boss the amounts of negative energy hold up in that hell hole should secure everyone a 'happy ever after'."

"Right." Penny tried to hide her doubt. Unfortunately in her experience 'happy ever afters' were usually followed by 'the end'.

"So how do you get rid of the energy?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"...You don't know?"

"Don't look at me like that. I normally just wing it, and most of the time it works."

"Good luck with that." Penny muttered, "that still doesn't explain why your here. I mean _here_, here."

Maddy arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't it?"

"No. Why are with me, rather than, oh say Jac Naylor."

Maddy winced. "You've met Jac?"

"Yeah course."

"Then I'll leave it down to your common sense to figure that one out. I'm with you because you never met me. How do you feel if you found your dead colleague lounging around your house?" The ghost wrinkled her nose, "and besides the girl who talks her key out of the lock, must be a little use to peculiarity."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So... do you wanna top and tail?"

Penny watched with an expression between bemusement and horror as the translucent women made a dash to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny got the feeling she was being followed – actually stalked was probably a better word. By a ghost. A particularly clumsy ghost, who had apparently perfected the skill of making as much noise as possible despite being almost-translucent and only partly physical.

She whirled round, fists failing madly. "Stop it! Just stop. Go home!"

From the darken alcove to her left a strangely see-through hand appeared form the shadow and... _flicked a V at her_. Penny fumed, barely resisting the urge to point her own oh-so-mature sigh at the dark corner.

But people were beginning to look at her strangely. Though talking to _thin air_ would give the general impression that you weren't the sharpest scalpel on the scrub nurses neatly arranged tray of pointy dangerous theatre weapons.

Needless to say her day had been a little stressful...

_

* * *

_

4 hours earlier

"You are not coming to work with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're freaking translucent dead women! What if someone sees you! How am I supposed to explain that? 'Oh, hello Mr Cullen! Her – oh that? That's just my friendly ghost-like friend who isn't at all dead. Yes, yes, I know she looks a lot like your deceased colleague – who may or may not have been a medical prodigy-" Penny paused long enough in her rant to give Maddy a sceptical look; according to the ghost she had been the most sought after SHO in the whole of the NHS. "- but she's actually my very pale Norwegian cousin who is staying with me. They don't get a lot of sunlight there you know! Yes, that is also why's floating several feet _above_ the floor! Different altitude and all that! Cubical five Miss Chapman – sure I'll get right on it!"

Maddy took a step backwards. And smiled nervously, "just take a deep breath alright; your lips are looking a little blue."

Penny glared at her. "Gee thanks – didn't realise you were such a breathing expert!"

"Look first, that comment was unnecessary and rude. You'll be dead to at some point too, you know? Secondly, I can make myself completely non-physical, so no one will be able to see me. I'll be like air. I just want to scope out the hospital a bit, check out how much negative energy it is actually packing. See how people are interacting. I won't get in your way."

"You mean you want to wander around and spy on your old acquaintances?"

Maddy's grin was wild, "pretty much."

The living woman sighed. In the face of Maddy's cheeky mischievousness she could feel her resolve buckling - she could never resist trouble, her mother had told her as much. Besides Maddy was a ghost, completely invisible, no one would ever know she was there.

"Fine, just... be careful, okay?"

What could go wrong?

_

* * *

_

Three hours and fifteen minutes earlier

"Penny!"

Penny dropped the notes she'd been carrying in shock and sent a resigned look at the store cupboard that has just hissed her name.

"Yes, cupboard?"

"Uh. _Slight_ problem."

"What sligh- aah!" Maddy's head appeared round the door, looking very physical indeed. "What happened?"

"I don't know!"

Penny pushed the dead woman back into the cupboard, before checking the corridor was clear and slipping in herself.

"Maddy, you're solid and non-see through. _Something_ must have happened."

"It might be..." The ghosts mind went blank of all plausible excuses. "The negative energy?"

Penny looked at her disbelievingly, "great. Freaking great!"

Maddy's face fell, suddenly looking like a little girl. "I know, I know," she whispered. "I don't what it is." She sank to her knees and after second the living doctor joined her, lightly bumping their shoulders together. "I just wanted, just once, to prove that I could handle a situation on my own."

"I know the feeling." Penny glanced downwards and following a beat of hesitation linked her fingers through the dead women's. It felt odd. Not cold like she'd expected or misty as if Maddy would melt through her fingers. No, instead it felt super real – like if she thought about it enough she could feel every groove in the other girls finger print. "Look it'll be fine. We'll get you home and you can figure something out. Can't you contact your boss or something?"

"What on my intergalactic, heaven-earth connection line?" Maddy's voice was sharp with sarcasm, but the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Do you have one of those?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Could probably find him in the phone book though. If you don't mind me using the landline."

Penny blinked. "That's... fine."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Uh, so any ideas how we get you out of here?"

Maddy perked up, "sure!"

"Ideas that _don't_ risk you being spotted by one of your still-very-much-alive former colleagues?"

"Oh." The ghost deflated again, "no then. Not so much."

_

* * *

__Present_

Penny wasn't quite sure what they had actually decided - Maddy had been a little hazy on agreeing to any of her more cautious ideas – but she was pretty sure it hadn't involved the ghost stalking around after her.

It wouldn't be so bad. But the ghost had very little...skill when it came down to stealth, and she insisted on giving Penny a whispered running commentary on everybody who passed.

"That guy, the one with the blond hair, he asked me for advice about condoms once." Maddy sent the boy a thoughtful look, "I think his name was Nicky. Nurse on Kelly maybe. He wanted to know if ribbed actually made any difference."

Penny stifled a snort, pressing the back of her hand across her mouth and pretending to cough. "_Maddy_!"

"Hey just saying. God, the blackmail material I have on this place. If I went into the haunting business I could make a killing!"

"Could you be any less tactful?"

"You're smiling," the ghost accused.

Penny ignored her. "My shift ends in twenty minutes. Could you just stay here – without getting into trouble till then? I'll take you home."

"I'll try."

The doctor eyed her dead acquaintance warily for a second. Maddy slid down to the floor in her dark alcove and crossed her legs, schooling her features into an expression of pure innocence.

"Try hard." And with that Penny turned on her heel and speed towards AAU, just catching sight of Maddy saluting her from the corner of her eye.

_

* * *

__AN: so I know this is a little cheesy, but hey! Holby's been so miserable at the moment I wanted to write something that made people... well, preferable not want to call the BBC action line. At least I'm hoping no one has had a traumatic experience with a cheeky ghost? _

_Anyway :D don't be shy! Review. _


	4. Chapter 4

An: Uh, hello. Sorry its been a while... but people keep leaving holby and well THEY KILLED LINDEN OFF, and he was going to be well... a bit of a _feature_ and now I've only got a mopey/half-way-to-paris-Faye to help me charaterise him. I'm also lazy... that might of had something to do with it.

* * *

It had taken the good part of an hour, several strategically placed mirrors and all of Penny's ninja skills (she'd gone through a teenage mutant ninja turtle phase when she was about nine which had lead to enacting scenes around her mother's meticulously cleaned house and an 11 year old Oliver with a broken arm after a triple-eagle-high-jump-somersault went horribly wrong) to get Maddy out into the car park after her shift had finished.

They were currently squatting behind a car waiting for Connie, who was leaning against her car muttering furiously down her phone, to leave. She was all that stood between the girls and the hospital exit, a Chinese take away and a well deserved bottle of wine.

Well, she _was_ the only thing in their way until a familiar voice behind them said: "what are you doing?"

Penny turned round to find herself staring into the crotch of Frieda Pretrenko. "Uh, we're..."

"Hiding from Connie, obviously," Maddy said conversationally.

"Why?" Frieda's features settled into a familiar expression disbelieving boredom.

There was a pause in which Penny willed her brain to think of something, _anything_ that might pass as a possible sane excuse.

Beside her Maddy lent causally against the wheel of their temporary hide out; lying had always come as second nature to her. "I'm sleeping with her husband." Not that she'd ever used her ability for evil or anything. She was like Spiderman – understood that with great power came great responsibility, and judging by the way Penny's jaw was flapping about soundlessly next to her it was clear that the responsibility of keeping the existence of the whole afterlife on the quiet was down to her.

"I didn't think Ms Beauchamp was married."

"Well she is. Not for long mind you, settling the divorce at the moment. Terribly messy business, not a surprise she decided to keep it low key."

Freida for the most part looked as if she'd decided to buy Maddy's story and with a last slightly puzzled nod to Penny turned on her heel and marched smartly towards the hospital. Penny watched her go, involuntary sigh falling from her lips.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"The whimsical Jane Austen sigh."

"It wasn't whimsical and it certainly was Jane Austen. It was relief, relief that you didn't manage to get us into a bigger mess than we already are."

"I'll take that as a thank you. And I still say it was whimsical." Maddy sat back on her haunches and stared hard at her for a moment, before declaring "you're gay."

Penny spluttered. Blushed. And then coughed. "I am not. Look, I think Connie's leaving."

"And now you are trying change the subject."

"She is leaving. Come on." The living woman jumped to her feet and blindly grabbed Maddy's hand, pulling her up with her.

"Still trying to change the subject. You know you're pretty much just confirming my suspicions, right?"

"I was thinking we could stop at the Chinese down on Kenton road. Do you know it?" Penny said with false cheer, dropping the other girls hand it like was molten.

"You can't ignore me forever you know. Hey, maybe if I sing it!"

_She wouldn't_, the doctor thought. _She just would-_

"Gay. Gay. Gay. GAAAY! Penny is gay. Gay for the woman with the very pale skin! Gay. Gay. Gay."

Penny watched horrified as Maddy swept her arms out in a wide circle and twirled, singing at the top of her lungs. "Alright. Stop. Alright!"

The ghost froze in position, arms still suspended upon her head. She grinned widely, "Shall I ask again then? Okay. Are you gay?"

"Not really."

Maddy gave her a pointed look. "So you weren't ogling Wednesday?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I understand that Frieda is aesthetically very um... pleasing. And she's actually funny and considerate when she's not being a complete grouch. And maybe I've thought about kissing her a couple of times. Just like anyone would really – I mean who doesn't think about kissing their friends at least once. For the sake of settling curiosity. Everyone does. Right?"

"I don't think anyone..." Seeing Penny's crestfallen look Maddy quickly back peddled, "at least I didn't. But that was just me. What do I know? I'm pretty sure Kyla might have mentioned it once... or something."

The doctor sniffed a couple of times, peering hopefully at her from beneath her lashes. "I'm defiantly attracted to men. And I guess it's not so bad to have those sort of... feelings anyway right? It's just natural curiosity."

"Sure," the ghost slung an arm around her companions shoulder, deciding for now not to push the issue. "Anyway did you mention Chinese? I'm starving!"

Penny chuckled lightly, more than happy to put the previous topic to bed. In a coffin. About 100 miles under tightly packed soil. "I thought you couldn't eat?"

"Oh, I can, it just takes loads of concentration. And everything tastes like I've got a cold. I've no idea where it goes afterwards though because I don't pee or anything. But it's important to get some sustenance in me – tomorrow I go to war! Negative energy of Holby City General hospital be afraid!"

Her friend just grinned, looping their arms together and pulling her out of the car park exit.

* * *

Ps. AN: So I'm a bit of a closet femmeslash fan. Well, maybe not so closeted. But I'm sorry if the whole Penny/Frieda thing _(replace blank with suitable verb ie. suprises) anyone. Also if anyone has any pairings they would like to see (especially unsual ones) tell me and I'll see if I can fit it into my mentalised _cough*nonexistent*cough_ plan. Although I'm not on friendly terms with Oliver (prat) at the moment so I don't really feel like writting him a happy ending, but other than that requests are welcome.

Oh! and thank you muchly to Hi-World for all the help with my numerous and horrific spelling/gammer mistakes in previous chapters, *gives cake*.

Love and other gooey stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo, I am (as always) sorry for not updating this before but... they killed Penny. And really, GOD! I can't even put in to writing how angry I am. They killed Penny and they didn't even care enough do it in a way that did justice to her character. They did it in such a way that made it all about poor, little (irritating, evil, self-pitying, good for nothing, waste of skin) Oliver. I mean all series she has just been a stupid literacy device sacrificed to the whim of writers in order give Oliver more lines and action and then they can't even kill her in a decent way. Agh! Oliver's not even an interesting character! They can't decide to make him a sex-god or a lost little boy or a good doctor or a stick-your-head-in-the-sink-and-leave-it-there-till-no-more-pretty-little-air-bubbles-float-to-the-surface doctor! And what about Freida! They've broken up the best double act since Maddy and Sam - and, and! they've knocked off Connie which means Elliot's all on his lonesome so theres no interaction there. AND WHAT ON EARTH HAS HAPPENED TO JAC? She's developed characterisation-bi polar.

*Takes a deep breath* Well then, I hope everyone is having a jolly Easter?

* * *

Penny woke up the next morning to a loud bang. She was up out of bed and halfway down the stairs before you say 'troublesome ghost'.

Standing in the middle of her hallway was a sheepish looking Maddy surrounded by a lot of broken glass which looked suspiciously like the tragic remains of the vase Penny's mother had given her for Christmas last year.

"What are doing?"

"Um..." The ghost bit her lip and attempted to look adorable. She learnt the trick off of her six year old cousin just before she died. Lilly had always managed to look so damn cute that her mother generally ended up punishing her by giving her a piece of chocolate and a hug. "...nothing."

"Maddy."

"Yes, Penny?"

The living woman's eye twitched as she meet the ghost's doe-eyes, tilted-head and pout. "Why is my vase smashed?"

"I want the polish-"

"The polish?"

"Uh huh. I need it. But the cupboard it was in was too high to reach so I got a chair and..."

"And?"

"I slipped and, uh, so did the vase... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't really like the vase that much anyway."

"Oh."

"Why do you need the polish?" Penny reached up and took down the little tub Maddy had attempted to reach.

"War paint." The ghost took the tub greedily and skipped across the room to a mirror.

"Maddy you're translucent... sometimes."

"I know. But this helps me get in the mood." She smeared a line across her cheek and grinned at Penny's reflection in the mirror, "it's like when a doctor becomes a doctor and they get a stethoscope. They don't really need one; I mean nurses manage just fine. But its important cause it makes them _feel_ like a doctor..." The ghost trailed off, her gaze focusing on nothing for a moment, "I use to have a really pretty purple one."

Penny watched her carefully, "you miss being a doctor?"

"No, I just miss being _Maddy_. I wish I could go back and still be able to want all the things I use to want. There were so many things that I knew I'd never do, but just the possibility of being able to do them. I use to have all these fantasies as well, things that almost certainly wouldn't happen... but there was still a chance... and so it wasn't completely pointless to dream about them. I think about all those things now and just get sad, because whatever happens there is no possibility. "

"What sorts of things did you use to... think about?"

Maddy grinned, her sadness immediately flowing away. "I had this one... fantasy which I use to turn over and over. Just after I saved Linden's, and whatever he tells you I did save his ass, it was _nothing_ to do with righteous justice, the bloody ungrateful... uh, anyway I saved his job. And I had this thought that one day he'd just come striding out of his office and kiss me. In the middle of the ward."

"Linden Cullen? Glasses? Corduroy trousers? _That_ Linden." Penny tried to match up the two up as couple – she could feel a headache developing.

"Yup," Maddy caught the living woman's slightly stunned expression, "oh, come. He's hot! You've seen him in his glasses right? He kind of reminds me of Clark Gable." Penny gave her an odd look and the ghost shrugged, "I had you down as more of a Mr Spence-type anyway. That is until I found out you were operating from the other side of the theatre table." Maddy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not- I'm just curious!"

The translucent women shrugged, "I think you'd satisfy your _curiosity_ a lot quicker if you told Wednesday you were friends with a ghost."

Penny sat down on the bottom of the stairs and gave Maddy a reproachful look. "You're incorrigible."

"It's part of my charm. What time are you going to work?"

"I leave at 7:30. You want lift?" The ghost nodded and turned back to the mirror to apply more polish war paint. "Does this mean you know how to get rid of the negative energy then?"

Maddy grinned and held up what looked like a very small arrow, "Yes. With this."

"Which is?"

"A very small arrow."

"Oh...?"

"Made by cupid."

Penny almost chocked on her own spit, "Cupid? As in the mythological Cupid?"

"Little guy with wings and a nappy? Uh huh. I was never sure why he needed the nappy – it's not like he_ goes_ or anything."

"And he just gives out arrows, does he?"

"No. You have to have a special permit." Maddy fished around in her trouser pocket for a second and pulled out a purple coloured, laminated card. She waved it triumphantly.

"So you have the arrows and..." Penny prompted, ignoring Maddy's smug look.

"And I'm going to overthrow the negative energy by a massive flux in positive energy to correct the balance. So I'm going to shoot people with these babies," the ghost patted her arrow affectionately, "which will uh, _sexually charge_ them and remove all romantic inhabitations."

"Oh god! We're going to have people dry humping all over the hospital!"

"No, it does remove _all_ inhabitations," Maddy said hurriedly. She sent a hopeful look upwards.

Penny didn't look convinced.

The ghost sighed and took a seat next to her on the stairs. "The alternative is that the negative energy stays in place and people just carry on dying and going insane and getting divorced and lying and arguing... I can't think of any other way to balance the energy out."

"Guess there isn't really any choice then..."

"Nope. And hey! Even if it does go all wrong, it'll be entertaining!"

* * *

If you just want to reivew to rant about Holby and its character/plot assassination PLEASE do. I enjoy reading other peoples (well directed - and by 'well directed' I mean in agreement with me ^_^) fury!

If you don't agree, well um, I'm sorry... have a cookie? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy stumbled across her first vict- uh, charges just moments after waving Penny a cheerful goodbye at the entrance of hospital. Jac and a pretty dark haired woman were in the middle of a heated argument about... someone called Hassan and an upcoming Locum consulted post. They entered the lift together still spitting insults at each other and really, Maddy had forgotten how entertaining Jac and her psychopathic anger was (providing it was aimed at someone other than herself).

"I just want to make sure you're aware that even if you do get the post, the whole hospital will know it's only because you're screwing Hassan."

Hurt flashed across the dark haired women's face and Maddy winced, ducking into the lift behind the two doctors. She'd spent enough time avoiding becoming an obstacle in Jac's steamroller attempts to get to the top of the career ladder, to recognise when someone had just been flattened – at which point Jac would almost certainly pounce on the whatever weakness she had uncovered and reduce the poor soul to tears or manic depression (on the fiery doctor's more vigilant days it wasn't out of her reach to achieve both).

But that inevitable killer blow didn't come. Instead Jac's vindictive expression softened into... guilt and the red head opened her mouth as if to apologise, only to close it quickly as if remembering who she was. Maddy blinked for a second in confusion until she felt the cool wave of realisation break over her.

It looked like Penny wasn't the only candidate for bi-curiosity.

The dark haired woman had raised her gaze back to Jac and was staring tearfully at her, "I am not sleeping with Henrik."

Jac tore her eyes away from the other doctor's face and glanced up at the ceiling of the lift, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Behind her, Maddy chocked a little on her own spit. _What? Had someone finally managed to deactivate the mechanical pump Jac had for a heart and replace it with actual flesh and tissue? _

The dark haired woman looked equally stunned for a moment and then suddenly smiled radiantly, "you know Jac, I don't think you're as callous as everyone thinks you are."

Jac flushed red and gave an odd breathy chuckle, "I assure you Miss Shah, I am _just_as callous and calculating as everybody gives me credit for. In fact I rather think people underestimate me."

Maddy grinned to herself and began rummaging through her bag in search for an arrow. If that wasn't an attempt at flirting, if admittedly a horribly wooden one, then she'd eat her own arm. Her hands closed an arrow just as the lift announced its arrival to Darwin. She aimed carefully and then jabbed Jac, with unprofessional glee, squarely in the back.

Nothing happened. Maddy frowned at the arrow in her hand and was considering repeating the action when Jac suddenly surged forward and pressed her mouth against the other woman's. The dark haired doctor gasped and after a second of hesitation, brought her hands up to tangle them in long auburn hair.

The doors to the ward swished open just as Jac had managed to press her college against the wall of the lift with a happy sigh. Both women froze and turned as one, still plastered against each other, to the ward in front of them.

Only one man had noticed their unorthodox arrival and was staring open mouthed and wide eyed at them from the nurses' station.

"...Hi Greg." The dark haired women murmured, untangling one hand from Jac's hair to give him an awkward wave.

Greg blinked slowly. And then his gaze locked with Jac's and he swallowed, taking a couple of hasty steps backwards.

"What?" The auburn haired doctor demanded. She turned back to woman she still had pinned between her and the lift wall and muttered lowly, "stationary cupboard?"

From the far corner of the lift Maddy's fist pumped the air.

* * *

_AN: Okay so I wrote this for Cinderella Ella after her review which I thought asked for Jac/Sahira because I am an idiot when she actually asked for Sacha/Jac... Sorry. But I've now kinda fallen in love with this pairing cause of writing this so um, I am really sorry. When I've finished the fic, I''ll do an alternative chapter to this one as an appendix just for you - deal? *Shakes head* I really need to read reviews more carefully. _

_To Cassidy I have no idea who Paul Rose is but if you could link me to any clips or explain what he is like then I'll happily write him as Connie's plaything. Actually you sort of saved the day cause I didn't really know where else to put her... I did deliberate matching her with Elliot but decided in the end that was wrong on so many levels. I would be like Connie having romatic feelings for her favourite childhood teddy bear. _

_Also, I just wanted to say that the 11th Doc's mermaid Sam has an awesome name, as well as very good taste in characters. Yay for Penny, Maddy, Connie and Jac. And yes, Oliver really needs to go and drown in bleach. (Yay he's left!)_

_Finally (phew!) if anyone has any pairing suggestions I will try and work them in (and promise to read reviews slowly and carefully, I really am sorry Cinderella Ella). I'm sort of at a loss with what to do for both Micheal , Greg and now Sacha *wince*... though I do rather like Eddi who seems to have caught our lovely Mr Levy's eye. _

_So, yes... I think that is everything. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay turned cause everyone will (hopefully) get to be stabbed with an arrow by Maddy. Apart from Oliver._


End file.
